Neck and Neck
by EunieBerry
Summary: Mikan Natsume and Ruka are childhood friends until the boss of the mafia Sakura,Mikan's father and Natsume's father and Mafia Crimson had an argument making the childhood friends separated. NxM RxH. read and review this! it's better than the summary!
1. She and He

_**Characters: **_

_**Natsume Hyuuga **_

Age: 15

B-day: Nov. 27

Natsume Hyuuga. The infamous guy with raven locks and alluring crimson eyes and the only son of the mafia "_Crimson"_. A super popular guy who was bless with brains and God like looks. His father has a rivalry at the mafia "_Sakura"_

_**Mikan Sakura **_

Age: 15

B-day: Jan. 1

Sakura Mikan. A drop dead gorgeous looks a long brunette hair and chocolate colored eyes. The only daughter of the mafia "Sakura_". _A goddess figure with brains and enemy with the mafia "_Crimson" _

_**Hotaru Imai **_

Age: 15

Mikan's best friend and Natsume's cousin. Heiress to the Imai's Hospital. A raven girl with amethyst eyes

_**Ruka Nogi **_

Age: 15

One of the trusted people Mikan's dad; Mikan's crush since they were kids; Heir to the Nogi Hospital. Has a blonde hair and blue eyes

AT the Yukihara mansion a loud bang was heard. A girl with a chocolate color hair which reach at her waistline and her chocolate color eyes. Mr. Yukihara was currently reading some "files" when he saw her daughter, he stop reading, look at his daughter and begin to chirp in happily "So what does my little princess doing here? Do you want something" "Dad _I want to transfer school_' the girl said, bluntly. "And why was that? Your school was one of the best why bother transferring other school, Mikan" Mr. Yukihara said with a serious tone or rather an intimidating tone which made the bodyguards shiver or something. "Well because the people their _wasn't that good_" answered by Mikan "Why...Yes...yes" Mr. Yukihara said "_They are not good_...BUT _excellent _students who comes from excellent family". With this Mikan had kept quiet. Thinking her next move.

_Mikan's POV _

Gosh. Daddy sure lives up for his title, Mafia Boss. It's seems like I can't make him to let me transfer schools. Wait! Did dad just said _"excellent" _= _"perfect" _. Then suddenly an idea, a evil idea pop in at my head. Making me smirk at my sudden plan.

_End of Mikan's POV _

"Fine" Mikan said with a hint of giving up, Then she turn back and raise her left arm with bandage wrap in it. And just when his father sighed for relief and continue his work. "Dad your right _they are excellent_" Mikan said "excellent in harassing people _sexually_. Just hope your little princess wont get pregnant" with that she begins to walk towards the door. Then his father freezes, eyes popping out of his head. Then he chase her daughter and cried childishly "Nooooo! Don't! Okay! I'll let you transfer school! So what school do you want?". And before Mikan look at her father she smirked inwardly shouting "Banzai...Banzai...Banzai". "Well... how about Ruka's school" she said happily.

And with that the door opens revealing a blonde boy with beautiful azure eyes and he said "What's with my school" _*Gasped* _Mikan turn around and saw his childhood friend-slash-crush. Mikan upon seeing Ruka made her blush madly. "Oh! Ruka...nice seeing you today" greeted by Mikan's father. "Nice to see you sir" he greeted politely then he look at Mikan and said "So what's with my school" "We-well I-I was planning on transferring to your school" Mikan stuttered "Why at my school" asked by Blondie

"Well...Ho-Hotaru will also transfer their" reason out by Mikan. "Hmmm...well Ruka's their and also Hotaru so It's really fine with me you transferring their" Mr. Yukihara said "You'll transfer by this week" "Yosha" Mikan said mentally.

_At the park _

Mikan was walking with Ruka and they were now passing in the park. They sited on one of the benches and stare at stars. "Mikan why are you transferring schools" Ruka said starting their conversation "Nothing particularly" Mikan said coolly _because of you idiot_

"Oh" was the reply of our dear blond. Then he suddenly saw Mikan's bandage at her left arm and asked worriedly "What happen to your arm? Does it hurt?" "No-No not really" Mikan said while raising her arm._ Thou it was only a prop to make dad transfer me schools_. Ruka realize the time and suggested that they go home already.

_Mikan's POV _

Today is super awesome dad allowed me to transfer school, I got to be with Hotaru and Ruka really cared for me. I really _like_ him. Ruka has always been their for me. When I collapsed from a high fever he took care of me, when I lost my pet he helped me looked for him and he always protects me and pats my head when I'm depressed. _*sigh* _until now Ruka's been treating me as a little sister thou we were the same age. BUT fear not! I'm sure once I had transfer school I'll make sure I'll get his heart and make him like me more than sister/brother relationship! Go Mikan!

_End of Mikan's POV _

_**The Next Day **__(Friday) _

_Mikan's POV _

As I went to my current school I begin to tell my friends about my dad's approval on me transferring school. They were of course sad yet happy. Sad because I'll be transferring to school, happy because I'll go and find my love!.

"Aww. Mikan I'll miss you" Hikaru said "Me too" I said which was true. "Mikan I really don't like the idea of you transferring schools BUT if it's about the love of your life Go and Break a leg!" I heard Misaki-senpai cheered for me which made me smile. "Hey! How can Mi-chan win over a guys heart if she'll break her leg!" Tsubasa-senpai said. _Stupidly_. Then we all look at him stupidly and dumbfounded. "Tsubasa! You're unbelievable" remarked by Misaki-senpai "Honestly me too" I said "Me three" Hikaru said "C'mon! I'm just kidding" "really very funny" I told him sarcastically. Then he begin to cry, anime style and said "Sheesh...Mi-chan your so cruel" "Whatever" I replied coolly. Then he stood up and begin to ruffle my hair and said "But I'm sure gonna miss you" I smile at my lovable senpai and said "You know if I had met you first I think I'll fall hard for you" Which makes senpai awestruck.

We were laughing and having a really great time until Black Sun came and said "Awww... finally got kicked out of the school" I heard Taiyou leader of the Black Sun said. "Well.. of course not...It's just that Im too afraid of getting your BITCH-Y germs." I said still not looking at her. Ooooh I can heard a patience being snap. "Why you little freak! Maybe the school was so afraid of you and your dad! And beside you guys maybe rich but c'mon your money comes from dirt of _YOUR FAMILY_" that's it! My patience had snapped already. I fiercely grab her arms real hard. Then I saw her wince in pain which I found amusing. Then I said to her venomously "I don't care on what your garbage mouth said about me but I don't want to hear you saying bad stuffs about my dad and my family! And even I hate the stuffs they've been doing I don't want to hear you barking at them like a lost little puppy Oh wait I mean bitch"

Then I let her go and she said "Argh! You'll remember this! Freak" and with that she left together with her Co.

_End of Mikan's POV_

After Taiyou and Mikan's little act, Mikan's friends rush to her side. "Mi-chan Are you alright" Tsubasa said with concern obvious on the tone of his voice "Yeah, senpai" assured by Mikan. "Gosh that despicable girl is way too retarded!" said by Misaki. Then the brunette laughs a little. "Mikan-chan forget about them" Hikaru said "And besides tomorrow you'll transfer school together with Hota-chan and their you will fight for your childhood love". "Yeah your right but I can't help but to get worried because of Taiyou and co." The brunette said "Don't worry about us, cause we sure can handle those crazy bitch!" assured by Misaki-senpai.

Time passes by and after Mikan and her friends had fun after school. Mikan began to prepare for her new school and the start of her love battle.

**FAST FORWARD** _(Monday) _

It was a beautiful morning. The birds are chirping and the sun was shining brightly everything was peaceful until a bloody screamed was heard coming from our fear brunette who was by now hysterically and frantically running around her room getting ready for her 1st day at her new school. "Argh! It's 7:10 already 10 more min. and I'm dead" I ran out of our house and was ready to dash to school (A/N: even thou they are rich Mikan insist on walking on her way to school) when a middle age man with blonde hair and purple eyes and was wearing pink lace and a bear pattern. (A/n: guess who is he)

"Wait their young lady! You forgot your lunch" Narumi said. And with that Mikan dash towards his uncle and grab her lunch. "Thanks Uncle!" Mikan said and with that she dash full speed ahead.

_Mikan's POV _

Gosh! The gate is like 3 meters away and 1 more minute before 7:20! I cant believe I'm late in my first day! Oh no! The gates are closed! Hotaru's gonna kill me!

_SHIT!._

Wow! Way to go Mikan! First day and totally late! So much for the good impression! *sigh* Then I decided to walk around the building to see if theirs 1% chance I can come in. And then just like magic I saw someone and he seems to be kneeling or something and then I thought something. I smirk at myself.

_End of Mikan's POV _

Mikan dash all toward then she steps on the guy's broad shoulder and jump over the wall. "Whoever you are thank you for kneeling and having such a broad shoulder! I can really use it as ladder" she said coolly then she runs away leaving the guy piss off and a shoe mark on his sleeves. (A/n: guess who he was!)

_Someone's POV _

I was about to climb the wall when I realize my shoe lace are untie so I bent down and tie them up before climbing the wall. After climbing up I felt someone steps on my shoulder _WTF!_ Who the bloody hell did that! As that stupid thing had landed on the other side and I was about to rant. When the thing said "Whoever you are thank you for kneeling and having such a broad shoulder! I can really use it as ladder" That's it! I finally snapped

I climb the wall fast and ran after her. Then I saw her look back at me and I heard her curse "WTH". I smirk. It seems like she realize I was chasing after her. We ran and ran. God! This thing sure runs fast! But I'll make IT pay!. Suddenly something fell then she halt for a bit kneeled down and reach for it. As she picks up the necklace with a sakura petal on it she sighed in relief and then she open's her eyes. Their I saw big chocolate orbs staring at my crimson ones her honey color hair was swaying together with the wind and she smells like strawberry-vanilla. It reminds me of her! My childhood friend! Could she be-? Then I look at her bag and saw her name "Yukihara Mikan"! Fuck! It was her!

_End of Natsume's POV_

**CLIFF HANGER... **

_Me: longest chap I ever written (honestly)_

_Mikan: that's because you're lazy!_

_Me: hehehe _

_Natsume: both of you are lazy and stupid_

_Me: wth did u said_

_Natsume: *smirks* (making the whole female population faint) you heard me_

_Me: Oh I see then you want me to make this a Mikan X Ruka _

_Natsume: ..._

_Me: good bye! Mi-chan do the honors pls. _

_Mikan: Pls. review! Flames are accepted! _

_..._

_Natsume: Poka you forgot to tell that this stupid author doesn't own GA_

_Mikan: ehehehe :P _


	2. JANITORS CLOSET ARE CRAMP!

Flashback

Someone's POV

End of Someone's POV

End of Flashback

Our lovely brunette stood up, her chocolate orbs were hidden because of her auburn hair. The guy with messy yet sexy raven hair and tantalizing crimson orbs is just gaping at his discovery about his _childhood friend, EX-childhood friend _(A/n: hmmm~ only a childhood friend huh...) Mikan went near Natsume and looked at Natsume with sad eyes making Natsume worried thou it wasn't notice because of his stoic expression. She's nearing towards Natsume and mumbling some stuff like "You..." "...Hole". "Huh" asked by the confuse Natsume. "I said" said by Mikan "You fudging A$s HOLE" then he kick Natsume hard on his stomach making the poor guy kneel on his feet. "You...Bitch" Natsume said while holding his stomach. Then they began to hear footsteps coming making them alert on their feet's and with out any further ado they went to the nearest room so they can hide BUT it seems that of all places they could hide they pick a JANITOR'S ROOM!.

Mikan and Natsume are starting to feel uncomfortable in the position they are in. The janitor's closet was so small and Mikan was 3 inch away from our raven lad. Only their soft breathings can be heard and our dear brunette was starting to get uncomfortable and the atmosphere's getting eerie because of the silence that's engulfing them.

Mikan can't take it any longer so she asked "Are they gone already" "Shhh" Natsume said "Quiet down little girl they might hear us" "Hmp...I'm not a little girl you pesky fox" argued by Mikan. "A~h it so cramped in here" complained by the brunette. "Shut it will yah..." ordered by Natsume "So-sorry" said by Mikan.

Mikan's POV

Argh! Of all places we could hide we hid at a SMALL JANITORS CLOSEST. It's so cramp in here that in much of my dismay I was so near the pesky fox. His breath was touching my skin and it smells like..mint;His hair is so messy yet it look so damn good on him and it makes me want to touch it;he smells awesome and it's so addicting and His crimson eyes look so tantalizing it matches up his features so well. Then I heard him said "Enjoying the view little girl" What! Did he just said! I was blushing madly and thanks to the darkness pesky fox won't see me blushing. Wait-Did I just said I was blushing because of PESKY FOX! Nu-uh~ that's not happening...the one I like is Ruka-pyon and I don't have any feelings for pesky fox well...besides from the emotions of madness. "Huh! Are you stupid like I can see you. Pesky fox" I said "Hmmm~ so If there are lights you'll began to ogle on my handsomeness." retorted by the pesky fox "SO NOT IN A MILLION YEARS pesky fox!" I said. Then we started to bicker.

End of Mikan's POV

The bickering of the two are getting louder and louder making the passer by freak out yet became curious because of the noises inside of the janitors closet. Natsume and Mikan's arguing made the door to open making the two of them fall.

(Author's Note:Well...guess what's their position~ ^_^)

Mikan was above Natsume. And being as oblivious as she was. She didn't even care about the position and attention she was in. "O-ouch~ My head hurts..." said by Mikan while rubbing her head. Natsume was beginning to get piss because of our dear brunette. "Oi little girl when will you get up" irritatedly said by Natsume "Huh?" stupidly ask by Mikan "What do you mean?". "Do you want to stand up or" Natsume said seductively "...continue what were doing" "Huh?". Then everyone who saw the whole thing or lets just say curious passer by blush madly and began to whisper stuffs like "So..they doing IT"

"Whoa...I envy the guy..the girl sure is hot" "No~ Natsume-sama~! Who is that girl~" "I can't believe janitor's room was being used like that". After hearing those stuffs Mikan began to blush and shriek "No~ You guys are misunderstanding! THEIR'S NO WAY I'M DOING SOMETHING WITH THIS pesky fox!~".Then a middle age woman said "What's going on here?" "Ah! Serina-sensei!" exclaimed by the "passer by" . "Ah! Your a teacher!" exclaimed by Mikan "Ummm! My name is Mikan, Sakura Mikan. I'm a new student here..and I'm kinda lost *tee hee*" "Hmmm~ so your _the_ Mikan Sakura." said by Serina-sensei "Well the principal is waiting for you pls come with me" "Ah~ hai!" replied by Mikan "Hyuuga-san pls go to your class NOW" ordered by Serina-sensei "And you guys better go to your classes!" "YES MAM" replied by the "passer by"

Mikan's POV

After the commotion that happened I was currently walking together with Serina-sensei. Hmmm. So that Pesky Fox's name is Hyuuga Natsume. Argh! That pesky fox! How dare he! My first day of school was suppose to be fun! Their first expression about me should be "Whoa! That new student is so cool!" or "Yaaaan~so cool" and all but all of it was ruined because of that PESKY FOX!. *sigh*. Anyways my first day at Ruka-pyon's school is just beginning and I'll just pretend that I didn't saw or know the existence of the pesky fox!.

"We arrived Sakura-san, Pls wait here for a while and stop day dreaming" coldly said by Serina-sensei

"Ye-yes Sen-sensei!" I said while stuttering. Whoa! This sensei is so scary. I've waited for 1 minute or 2 before that scary sensei came out of the principals room. I closed my eyes for a while a began to hum a melody then I heard the principals door creaked revealing Serina-sensei. " the Principal wants to talk to you" ordered by Serina-sensei "Ha-hai!" I said. Uwaaa~ I wonder what's going to happen and Serina-sensei is really scary!. I slowly went inside the principals office when someone jump into me.! WTF... I kicked this creep right on his face then I heard him whine "Awww...Mi-chan~ it's been a while!" "Who the hell are you" I said "Have you forgotten me!" the stupid guy said "How cruel Mi-chan~ You don't remember your uncle" _5..4..3..2..1_

WTF!...

wait! I only have one uncle! So...could it be he is Uncle...!

"Eh!...Your uncle Kazu!" I yelled out of shocked "Yup :)...I'm so glad Mi-chan finally remembered!" said by my uncle. "Hush!, Stop and Wait! I never know that you own a school!" I hysterically said "And I thought you are in France!" "Yes. I have been in France 10 yrs ago and after my little adventure at France I decided to built Alice Academy. A school only for prestigious. Rich, Special and _chosen ones" _"Heh." I replied boringly "I didn't know that my useless uncle owns a school" Then I began to walk near the door when I was stop by my uncle I glared at him "Waaaa~ Mi-chan your scary~" childishly commented by my stupid uncle I sighed and asked him "What do you want?" "I just want to tell you that your class advisor is Narumi-sensei and your class is 1-B" I heard him say "That's all!" I replied "Ah." he said. Then I left uncle Kazu and headed to my so called class.

End of Mikan's POV

Kazu's POV

*sigh* somethings doesn't changed... but I just hope _those two families forgive each other_.. Mi-chan and Na-chan might change the relationship of their parents. Anyways this year will sure be filled with fun.

End of Kazu's POV

Mikan's POV

sheesh.! Uncle Kazu doesn't changed a bit. **Sigh** He's still the old childish uncle I have. I was headed to

class 1-B when I remembered about that Hyuuga kid and just remembering him ticks me off! Anyways here I am class 1-B a new school, new experience and new life. I opened or more like slam the door and when I open my eyes. My eyes popped out of its sockets and their I saw...

End of Mikan's POV

…...Cliff Hanger...

Me: yesss...! chap. 2! Hooray!

Mikan: yay! Let's celebrate!

Me: Wooohooo

Natsume:whatever brats

Mikan: wth! Did you said!  
Natsume: you heard me lil' girl *smirk*

Mikan: Argh! You really ticks me off!

Natsume:whatever little girl

Mikan: why you pesky fox!  
Me: *sigh* anyways I DO NOT OWN GA -_-


End file.
